All for One, One for All
by meli-fan
Summary: They were the three musketeers.They'd laugh and say 'all for one, one for all'.It was the 'one for all' the part that broke them apart. Like the movie, it all went to sh*t when they accumulated thirteen years of life. AU Puckleberry Finn.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Thanks so much for the reviews of "Not Without You"**** and "Don't Stop Believin". This will be my angsty teen fic and honestly it's not really very original or good, still please give it a try. This idea came after the lyrics of an old song of an Argentine group. The song is Inmortal by Erreway, you can search for the song in youtube, but of course is in Spanish.**

**Disclaimer: **_**If**_** I had the rights over Glee I wouldn't be writing **_**fanfiction**_** in the first place, wouldn't I?**

**(gLee!)**

_*/*_

"_If only I knew_

_How to make you look at me_

_Only once_

_I'd be your dream guy_

_I'd love you until the end"_

_*/*_

Much later in his life, he'd realise that he had loved her from the very beginning.

He was six and he was throwing the ball at Finn in _the middle_ of the street (don't tell his mom) when a car came by the corner, they ran to the sidewalk and watched as the car passed. The car stopped at the house at the end of the street. A few days a go a guy, alone, has moved and has told Puck's mom that his family was coming soon.

A black man came out of the car and went to the other side and opened the passenger door. A little girl came out of the car. Puck gasped because she was _gorgeous_. Like the most beautiful thing in the world or something.

She got out of the car and as her father took their bags from the back she started to dance, ballet actually, in the middle of the street, without really caring if anyone saw her. Her long brown hair was all over her face but she looked pretty nevertheless.

The front door of the house opened and the other men (white and with glasses) came out and hugged the black men. Then he shouted 'Rachel' and the little girl came running to his arms, he took her and hugged her in the air. She started to laugh and Puck thought that that sound was the most beautiful melody in the word.

His mother decided than that was a good time to come out of the house with some of her apple pie (seriously delicious stuff) and told them to go with her to greet the new neighbours. They both nodded and followed her.

They crossed the street and walked to the residence as both man grabbed a suitcase and started to walk towards the house, the girl ran inside the house. They saw Sarah Puckerman walking towards them and stopped, putting down the suitcases and smiling.

"Hello, I'm Sarah Puckerman" She said extending her hand.

"Hi, I'm Arthur Berry" greeted the black man shaking his hand with hers.

"I'm Steve" the other man said as he shaked her hand.

"I saw you and brought this for you, I hope you like apple pie." She said as she gave them the dessert. Arthur smiled.

"I'm an apple pie lover" he admitted. "And my daughter Rachel is as well. She can't get enough of them"

"I'll give her the good news" said Steve. "Rachel honey! Come out here!"

"Yes daddy?" she said as she stepped out of the door. Her voice was amazing, angels would dream of having such a melodic and soulful voice. Her eyes were sparkling and her dress rumpled for the long trip in the car. She had a million-watt smile on her lips.

"Come say hi to our new neighbours." He motioned her to come stand next to him. "This is Sarah Puckerman"

"Hi sweety, I brought you apple pie, your father just told me that you happen to like it very much" Rachel smiled shyly and nodded against her father's leg.

"Who are them?" she said pointing at the boys behind Sara.

"This" she said "is my son Noah, and this is his friend Finn Hudson"

"Hi"

"Hey there"

"Well, I'll leave you alone so you can put the house together in peace" said Sarah

"Oh no, Steve has been here two days putting some order, the only thing missing was me, Rachel and our clothes, why don't you come in and we all eat pie?"

"We wouldn't like to bother…"

"You wouldn't, please; we'll like to get to know our neighbours"

"Well…"

"C'mon mom…I wanna eat some pie and they're _offering_"

So yeah, he said he wanted pie but it wasn't true, not that he didn't like pie or something. The real reason behind his whining was that he wanted to be with Rachel for a longer time and here it was his shot and his mom was saying _no_.

"Noah! Don't be so rude!"

"It's okay, please come in"

So, they went in. They ate pie. And he really thought it was cute that she seemed so excited about her new house. While Steve make them pass to the diner room she made her father show her the room that was hers. She ran upstairs, giggling, and they all laughed.

When she came back she was smiling from ear to ear and started to sing something that he couldn't remember. He does remember thinking, at the time, that she was really good.

That afternoon, the parents established that Rachel could spend as much time with the boys as she wanted. Puck couldn't be happier.

*/*

Puck was the only one of the three of them to have a record player. He was also the only one to keep up with Rachel's energy. Finn was too laid back and enjoyed taking care of Puck's little sister whenever they were at his house. So while Finn took care of little Abby, Rachel and Puck would dance (she danced very professionally, he just followed her) and sing stuff.

Carole Hudson wasn't like Sarah. Sarah Puckerman had an incredible force within her, she was able to be the single mom of two kids and be awesome as well. Carole had a weaker personality and Finn liked to spend time alone with her, bringing her breakfast to bed and cuddling with his mother, then helping her clean the house and stuff. So many times it was just Noah and Rachel.

Rachel's dads loved her to death, but their jobs keep them away many times and sometimes she spent long periods of time in the Puckerman's house. Noah's home became Rachel's palace and shelter. There she could perform any new dance steps or songs she had just learned and all the family clapped in admiration, or she would eat Sarah's pie if a girl had picked on her in school while Noah comforted her. She could spend the night there, sleeping in Noah's comfortable bed, and his mom said nothing about it. Sarah loved her to death because she was Jewish and she saw the glint in Noah's eyes whenever Rachel was around.

It was _love_.

*/*

He never though it was weird that she had two dads, because he only had a mom and no father. As they grew up they would say that she could share her dads with Finn and Puck, and they'd share their moms with her. Sarah and Carole loved Rachel so that agreement never bothered them.

She was cool. She knew about all kind of music and could sing pretty much everything. Later he would find out that music was the way she bonded with her dads when she had started to live with them.

You see, she's adopted. Her mother left her when she was five (_bitch_, she'd never understand how much she had damaged Rachel) and she never had a dad of any sort before Steve and Arthur. She was a shell when they found her in a foster house and saw her with a guitar in the corner of the room. When they came up and asked her where did she got a Gibson like that one, she told them the same story her drunken mother used to tell her: it was her father's. Her real, deadbeat and jackass dad. She told him that story in his eleventh birthday when she gave him the guitar as a present. He asked her if she was sure (he always saw the guitar in a corner of her pink room but he never saw her playing it); She told him that story and then told him that she could never bring herself to play it (choosing piano instead) and that she was sure that if he practised he'd be as good as Jimi Hendrix.

That's another thing that was so cool about her. She listened to good music. So, yeah, besides that stupid musicals music and a girly song once in a while…she listened to the good stuff too. You can blame her dads for that one too. Arthur was the one that got her into musicals and ballet and all those things that are so…_Rachel_. But Steve? Steve was _badass._ He taught Puck how to play guitar and fix cars (basically assuring him a job for the rest of the summers of his high school life), he was also responsible for Rachel knowing about cool rock music like Journey, Queen, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd and that kind of stuff. He was sarcastic and was somewhat father figure for both Puck and Finn.

The three of them were happy kids until seventh grade. They would play and talk about everything; they would go to the cinema or play in the pool. Puck and Finn put the soundtrack to their games and Rachel would cook something to keep them happy. They never talked about why Rachel didn't hang out with other girls, because Rachel never felt the need of girl friends, except maybe when she got her first period and she wanted to talk to _someone_ about how uncomfortable it was and she couldn't do it with the boy, but luckily Sarah and Carole took her to a girls night out and answered all her questions.

Apparently none of the girls in their class liked Rachel, especially Quinn and Santana. They were mean with Rachel but very nice to Finn and Puck, something the three of them never understood. But that didn't matter too much to them, they were always together. If there was a pair project, the teachers let the three of them be together because they knew Rachel was the only one who could make the boys work. If there was a birthday party Rachel didn't got invited to, the boys wouldn't go. If someone dared to look funny at Rachel the boys were there to help her, no matter who it was. They were the three musketeers.

They'd laugh and say 'all for one, one for all' whenever something like that happened. It was the _one for all_ the part that broke them apart.

*/*

Like the movie, it all went to shit when they accumulated thirteen years of life. They were teenagers now…Rachel had a teenager body now. Maybe it was the hormones, maybe the fact that they started looking at girls differently or the fact that Rachel started to look at them differently.

All the girls in school were getting curves, except Rachel but still she was the only one that got their attention. And soon Finn and Puck were getting _weird_ dreams about her. And they both wanted to get more attention from her than the other boy. It was a silent battle that none of the three of them acknowledged. Yes, Rachel too. She realised that she hated whenever Quinn touched Finn's arm or when Santana hugged Noah goodbye a little too tightly. But the girls could try all they wanted; Finn and Puck's eyes were glued to Rachel.

It was strange. You cold say that she was the one who grew up first, the mature and sensitive one. But in she was the last one whose feelings grew into something more. Puck was the first, a moment came when he couldn't stop thinking about her, when he would look for an excuse to see her and hear her voice. Then Finn came along, saying that her voice touched him in a special way and crap like that. But Rachel, damn, she couldn't _see_ it. To her they were still the best of friends. After subtly trying to make her chose between one or the other, they both decided to use the 'make-her-jealous' method. Finn chose Quinn as a girlfriend and Puck chose Santana as his…'whatever'.

The problem started there. Rachel didn't choose, she got mad at both of them for ditching her all the time for the girls and stopped talking to them. And they were both so _idiotic_ that they tough that maybe if they ignored her they'd get her attention. They were _wrong_, so fucking wrong. She kept on with her life and they eventually got used to be around all these cute girls and nice guys who would end up being jocks and cheerios.

But then they noticed that their plan wasn't working and decided to be friends with her again, she didn't have any other friends and spent time alone nowadays. So they went to her house with I'm-sorry-chocolates-and-flowers and knocked and she opened the door and they saw her and gasped. It was the first time they had really _saw_ her in a few months. She was different now, she had grown. She was a beautiful young lady now. And they remembered why all of that had started in the first place, they both felt some very strong feelings for her, but finally realised that she wasn't feeling something similar for any of them both.

That summer, two things happened. First, Finn and Puck started to realise how much different Rachel was from every other normal teen from their school. And when they went out with her they were a little ashamed of the fact that they were seeing hangin' around with her. She noticed this and started bitching about it all the freaking time, and it started to annoy them a little. Even thought later in the night they'd be happy at the fact that maybe she cared so much because she wanted them.

They decided to balance the situation. If Finn was going out with the gang then Puck would stay with Rachel. But this destroyed their friendship even more, because this left the other guy wondering what the other was doing _alone_ with Rachel. It sucked. And Rachel still felt left aside.

It all blow up a week before starting high school. Finn had gone out with Quinn and Puck was in Rachel's house watching a musical with her (fine, _he_ was looking at _her_). Then she started complaining about Finn not being there and Finn ditching her for Quinn and Finn this and Finn that. Sick of hearing her say Finn's name and not his, he did something to shut her up. Something he had wanted to for a while now. Something he _needed_ to do. Something he had been _craving_ to do for such a long time.

He kissed her.

It was delicious. It was amazing. It was explosive. Her lips were soft as she responded to the kiss. Her mouth opened and when his tongue was in her mouth she moaned and it's oh _so_ hot. He had one hand on the back of her head and the other in her cheek. She put her arms around his neck, ignoring the sound of the door opening and closing. They broke apart as a gasp in the room interrupted their private moment.

"What the Fuck?" Finn shouted.

"Finn" said Rachel standing. Puck wanted to take her back in his arms but she stepped closer to Finn and Puck stood up behind her. "This…is not what it seems"

"Actually dude, you kind of interrupted something" Admitted Puck

"Noah! Shut up!" Rachel turned around angrily. Puck opened his mouth to response but before he could say anything Finn's fist came to his jaw. They started to fight on the Berry's living room. "Finn stop! You two STOP IT!"

They stood up; Finn turned to Rachel and looked at her. His eyes showed how hurt he was. He turned around and let himself out of the house. Rachel shot a glance at Puck and ran towards the entrance of the house. She stayed at the door frame and watched Finn walk away.

"Finn! Wait! It didn't mean _anything_!"

Puck was standing in the living room when he heard that. It was like if a thousand daggers had been stabbed in his chest. Feeling even more hurt than Finn, he took his stuff and left, passing beside Rachel at the door.

"Noah! Where are you going?"

"Why do you care? This doesn't mean anything, doesn't it?"

Finn left and ran to Quinn's house. Puck took his first drink that night with Matt and Mike and then ran to Santana's arms (and mouth). Rachel ran to her room and cried herself to sleep.

*/*

Freshman year was a difficult one for Rachel. Puck and Finn became friends again but left her alone, thinking of her as the 'thing' that was poisoning their friendship. They both became jocks and they were definitely the most popular freshman guys in school. They had the hottest cheerleaders as their girlfriends and they were friend with the older guys in school.

But poor Rachel felt alone. She had never bothered to make friend outside of Noah and Finn, and now she seemed incapable of making friends. Either she didn't like the people or they didn't like her. They thought she was too determinate, too smart and secure of herself. She joined Glee, thinking she'd find people with whom she shared similar interests. Wrong, those people didn't stand her either. It seemed the only people who could stand her were Finn and Noah, but they didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She told herself that she should focus on her dreams, on school and Glee. She did, and started to ignore the pain she felt whenever Noah and Finn ignored her in the halls or how empty and lonely she could feel some times. Finally after some months of school they started to talk to her again, but it wasn't the same as before, they wouldn't see each other after class and they wouldn't do much more that catching up in the hallways.

Halfway through freshman year something happened. Glee hadn't made it to sectionals, but she wanted to see what this competition was all about. That Tuesday she went to the school were Sectionals were held in order to see their next year competition. Two rows from her was a woman who was so similar to her that got her attention. The woman turned around and they locked eyes. She was out of the room in five seconds. The woman followed her.

They only talked a few minutes. Shelby was now the coach of Vocal Adrenaline and had her life back on track, and admitted that she wanted to form a relationship with Rachel. But she was too hurt and ran back to the street, took a cab and left the place. She got home and laid between her fathers, trying to find some comfort in her new family but she didn't manage to sleep at all.

The next day she came to school without showing that big smile, she didn't pay any attention to class and couldn't bring herself to eat anything at school. She knew that people didn't like her but did they really have to be rude with her? Couldn't they just ignore her?

Last period she couldn't stand the headache and asked for permission to go to see the nurse. She took all her stuff and before making her way to the nurse's office she stopped by her locker to leave her stuff. She would ask the nurse to let her sleep until the classes were over. She closed her locker and turned around to see Jacob Ben-Israel leering at her.

"Hello, miss Berry" He whispered.

"Um, hi Jacob" answered her, always polite even if she was feeling like crap _and_ freaked out by this guy. She looked around her noticed, as she expected that the hallway was deserted.

"I've noticed that you're not the same today, is everything okay with you? He asked nicely. Dying to hear someone, anyone, being nice to her she forced a smile and answered him.

"I'm okay, thank you, just feeling a little…off"

"Maybe I can turn you on"

"Excuse me?"

He took a step toward her, looking at her lips. "C'mon. You want it too"

Before she noticed he was forcing his lips against hers. She pushed him away and looked angrily at him. "Don't touch me! Get away from me, you disgusting…"

He took her by the arm and pushed her against the row of lockers. "It's meant to be, my princess"

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his disgusting face, and then she heard a gasp and opened her eyes. Just as she opened her eyes, Noah took Jacob by his shirt and smashed him against the opposite row of lockers.

"Didn't you hear her say no, Jewfro?" Asked Puck with venom in his voice. "Listen loser, she is off limits you hear me? You don't get to touch her; you don't get to even look at her! Do you understand?" When Jacob didn't answer Puck shove him harder against the locker "DO YOU?"

Jacob nodded. "Go the hell away from here!" Jacob ran away and Puck turned around to see a broken Rachel. Their gazes met and she quickly ran to his arms, hiding her face in his chest. The bell rang, indicating those students were going to fill the hallways soon. "C'mon, let's get you out of here"

He took her to his house; they lay in his bed, cuddling for an eternity before she sat in the bed and looked at him before she whispered "Thank you"

"Anything for you, my princess" This time, she didn't feel disgusted by the pet name.

Before they knew it they were making out heavily on Noah's bed. Rachel didn't know if this was the correct thing to do, the only thing she was sure about was the fact that being in Noah's arms felt right, it felt perfect.

Puck could only think of how much he had wanted this, for so long and so painfully. It had took all his strength to ignore her, to kiss Santana's lips thinking they were Rachel's, resisting the urge to sent Finn and their friendship to hell just to hear her say his name and now…She felt so good, so soft, so warm underneath him. He kissed her passionately while running his hand up and down the side of her thigh.

He pushed up her blouse and started to kiss her stomach. Her hand started to caress his back underneath his shirt. Soon their clothes were on the floor and Puck broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes. "You sure baby?"

"Have you ever…?" She asked insecure.

"No, you're the first" He didn't need to ask her, he knew he was the first.

"Do you want me?" She whispered. He looked at her for a moment before answering.

"I _love_ you, Rachel"

It was a beautiful moment, they were both smiling at the anticipation of it and when he finally entered her it hurt just a little, but he kissed her softly and murmured 'sorry' in her ear. They continued and at some point Puck was about to cry, the emotions he felt inside her were so overwhelming that they were sending him over the edge. To feel her so close to him make him so incredibly happy and when she started to say his name all he could think about was how much she felt like _his_ and how much he needed her.

Afterwards they cuddled. She put her head in the crook of his neck and her body is curled around him. He sniffed her hair before asking her. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all, you were so gentle"

"Can you spend the night here? Would your dads let you?"

"My parents are away on a trip and they trust you. Do you have some comfortable clothes for me?"

"Yeah sure" He said, standing up. "Do you want anything to eat? 'Cause I'm starving"

"Wonder why" She chuckled. He handed her his jersey and a pair of his bowers while he put some clothes on and walked to the door.

"I'll be right back" She smiled and realised that she didn't feel the pain that the encounter with her mother had caused. Then Noah's phone (on the nightstand) started to vibrate and she realised it was a message, not wanting to read it she ignored the beep. She heard footsteps and soon he was entering the room with a tray in his arm.

"Aww…this is amazing!" He grinned at her comment.

"Green tea with honey for you and some coffee for me. And..." He said while sitting next to her in the bed. He looked at her, with his number on her chest and he felt immensely _happy_, he was distracted by her squeal.

"Oh my God! Oreos and peanut butter, like the old times"

"Hell yeah"

"You got a text message" she announced while taking a Oreo and putting some peanut butter on it. He checked it and felt a knot in his stomach. _Finn_. "Who is it from?"

"Finn"

"Oh"

"Rachel…"

"Let's not talk about it, okay?" she asked while kissing him. He broke the kiss to look at her in the eyes.

"You sure?"

"Please, Noah. I just want to be with you now, no worries, no Finn"

That idea sounded so incredible that he didn't push the issue. They spend a wonderful weekend together. His mom and his sister were thrilled, they loved Rachel. He didn't call Finn at all that weekend; he didn't want to think about his best friend while he was fucking the girl he knew Finn loved. Sunday afternoon they were making out in her couch (trying to use all possible time before her dads showed up) when suddenly he bought up the issue of their relationship.

"Baby"

"Yes, Noah?" she said chuckling at his pet name for her.

"How are we gonna tell Finn?"

"How are we gonna tell him what exactly?"

"That we're together now, because I think he's not gonna like…What?" He asked at her shocked expression.

"We are together? As in a couple?"

"Sure, baby. What do you think we were?"

"Friends. Like me and Finn"

He stayed quiet for a second until an idea came to his mind that made him so angry that he shouted at her. "So you and Finn fuck every weekend too?"

"What?" She asked offended and standing up. "What are you talking about?"

"This doesn't mean anything to you?"

"Noah, it was beautiful and especial, just like I wanted it to be, but you and me…"

"What Rachel?"

"I would never date you"

He remembers gathering his shit while she tried to explain, but he didn't listened to her words. All he cared about is that she had confirmed what he had thought all alone: that she would never see him as a boyfriend. She was just too amazing for him. She was talented, spoiled, bossy, demanding and simply just _perfect_, but he could never _ever _dream of reaching her. She was just an illusion, something that would never be his.

He had loved her and happily made love to her, but in the end it all went to shit. He doesn't remember going to Santana's house, he doesn't remember stealing some alcohol from her dad liquor cabinet and he doesn't remember kissing her and taking her to bed. He does remember calling her Rachel and trying to picture her face at the moment, but it didn't worked. He remembers the heartbreak because he feels it everyday since that Sunday afternoon.

*/*

That Monday at school, Rachel felt the need to talk to Noah. She knew him well enough to know what he had though when she had said those words to him. She needed to explain to him that she was incredibly scared to loose his friendship (and Finn's) once more. She closed her locker and turned around and then…

…Something very cold got her wt from, head to toe. She opened her eyes to see Noah standing in there, Slushie cup in his hand, looking at her with a horrible smirk in her face. Santana came up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and laughed loudly. "Good baby! Feeling cold, manhands?"

She remembers running to the bathroom and crying for what it seemed like hours. Suddenly she heard the door open and foot steps.

"Rachel?"

"Finn?" Curiosity got the best of her and she stepped out. He looked at her, the Slushie had dried and she was almost entirely purple-colored. "What are you doing here?"

He extended her hand and smiled at her "Come with me".

He guided her towards the locker room, which was empty because everyone was in class, and handed her a towel so she could use the shower. After that she put her clothes back on and went to find Finn, he smiled at her and handed her his jersey. She changed and the jersey fit her like a very oversized dress that fell until mid-thigh.

He helped her sneak out of school without been noticed. When hugged her and helped her get into a cab, she smiled at him and murmured a 'thank you', he returned the smile and said 'I gotta go to class', turned around and left. That was the last thing they said to each other during freshman year.

*/*

Weeks later, when she had already learned to bring a spare change of clothes to school and to expect some kind of attack, _he_ came to talk to her. She was crying (and trying to hide it) because Santana and Quinn had made a mean joke and decided to go to the bleachers.

"Hey"

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"Hey, I came in peace"

"Just leave, Noah"

"I just…wanted to help you…"

"Help me? You already did a lot by starting this Slushie tradition"

"Listen" he said while putting his hands in his pockets"I'm sorry about that, but I was …hurt. You hurt me and I wanted to hurt you" He wanted to start the speech he had prepared to tell her, but she stood up and looked at him coldly.

"You know that Finn helped me? The day you left me soaked in Slushie? He took me to the locker room, made sure I could use the showers alone and lend me his jersey, and then he helped me sneak out so that I could go home"

"What? So now he's the perfect gentleman or you knight in shiny armour or whatever?" He asked, more pissed at himself than anyone else. He had handed Rachel to Finn in a silver platter.

"I don't know Noah; all I know is that I was right when I decided that I didn't want to be in a relationship with you, _ever_." Something inside him broke when she said those words. "I hope I never have to deal with you again because, seriously, I rather be ignored by my former best friend than being attacked by a guy that professes to love me" When he didn't said anything her expression changed from an angry one to a hurtful one. "Or maybe it wasn't true that you loved me. Then I guess that…this never really meant anything to you and Finn is the only one in this school who at _least_ cares about my feelings. Either way it doesn't matter. At least let me tell you, you did mean something to me, but that's in the past now"

She left him alone in the bleachers while she went to class with her head high and a fake smile on her face. He just sat there looking at the empty field while thinking that…he had just lost Rachel Berry forever.

**A.N.: So…that's the first ****part, which leaves two more to go. Next chapter we have sophomore year and… Glee club, 'babygate', Finchel and…more angst!**

**Please review and let me know if you liked it or you prefer me to go back to my "cute and fluffy" oneshots.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Thank you so much for all the reviews****, to those who put this story on alert and especially those who put me on their Author alert! I'm so honored…this is awesome! Also thanks to all of those who simply read this fic, you make my day!**

**Now this is important… First, I really need a beta reader and if someone could offer (or offer somebody else) it would be grat, also this is a four-part story, so it will only have four chapters (with the chance of a epilogue if you want one).**

**P.S.: Song credit, again a song in Spanish: "Labios Compartidos" (Shared Lips) by Mexican band Maná.**

**(gLee!)**

_*/*_

_Shared lips_

_Divided lips, my love._

_I can no longer share your lips_

_Already share this lie,_

_And I share my days and the pain._

_I can no longer share your lips_

_Oh my love, my shared love._

_*/*_

He loves her, and he can't have her. Because, right now?

Right now she _hates_ him.

He knows it's his own fault. He should stop bullying her so badly. It's just that she takes it so _well_: she holds her head high, ignores him and his peer's jokes and runs to the ladies bathroom. He wants to see her hurt. He wants to see her cry. He wants to see her break.

Because she broke _him_.

He always knew he wasn't good enough for her. She was too good, she was talented and she was _going places_. He was just a Lima loser who barely passed freshman year and needed to hurt his classmates to feel superior in _some_ way.

All that summer he missed her. He could remember some details of their short weekend together and now he missed the little stuff about her that makes him crazy. The smell of her hair, her soft skin, the way her little body seemed to fit perfectly against his and how her delicate hands caressed his scalp, how sweet her lips are and that intoxicating smell that emanates from her skin… and the way she says his name…He tried with other girls, with other guy's moms, with any female he could find, but no one….there as no one like Rachel.

He really hadn't thought that this could get any worse.

And then sophomore year came along…

*/*

Finn. His best friend. _Her_ friend not so long ago. Why did she had to look at him like _that_?

Dude wasn't perfect. He was stupid, Puck might be his friend but the ugly truth is that Finn is simply just dumb. Besides, he could sing better than Frankenteen so why the hell did she looked at Finn like if he was Adam Lambert or something?

So, yeah he was much braver than Puck because he joined 'Homo Explosion' without caring what the rest of the school population said. He didn't care that his girlfriend was angry at him for joining. But, _fuc_k, Rachel had actually fallen for him.

The worst part?

He knew that Finn was falling for her.

I mean, he wasn't an idiot. That shit came _way_ back before the whole Glee thing. Finn wanted her for as long as Puck had. But he just wanted her. Puck fucking _loved_ her. Now Finn goes and sweeps her off her feet and all he can do is watch as she falls for his best friend while he is still the person she hates the most.

*/*

He knows she likes to go to the auditorium once in a while to sing her heart out. He likes to watch her (from the shadows, and yes, he _always_ feels like a creep after doing so) and hear her powerful and soulful voice cut through his body and….he just likes to hear her sing and, for a moment or two, imagine she's singing those love songs to him.

(He knows she's singing them to his best friend.)

One day he goes and watches her make out with Finn in the auditorium. Once again she has managed to hurt him so badly that it hurts to even _breathe_. He feels so many things at the same time (jealousy, love, _hurt_, anger) that all he does is leave in silence.

When Quinn comes to him he doesn't think twice before he fucks her. It's all about hurting Finn. Hurting _Rachel_. Feeling like he's doing something about it.

*/*

Finn comes to him one day and tells him that Quinn is pregnant, and he explains to him _how_ it happened. What. An. Idiot.

He tries to make Quinn understand that he could help her. That he _wants_ to help her.

He loves that little baby inside her (so much, and he doesn't even know how he fell for his kid so fast) and wants to help his baby mamma. But she thinks he's a Lima loser (that hits him _hard_) and that _Finn_ would be a better father. Is she serious?

Yep, she is.

She hides the truth from everyone and he expects that at some point, when people notice that she's pregnant with what everyone will believe is Finn's child, Rachel will understand that Finn is taken and that he's out of the market. He puts his hopes on this, trying to come up with something good out of this situation.

Mostly because he has hopes that if it works, Rachel would probably be the only one who would be able to console him and put him out of his misery. (That, if the plans works and she agrees to be with him.)

He joins Glee, Rachel's face is full of surprise (and _nothing else,_ no love no admiration no nothing), and he thinks that maybe they could be just friends again. So he stops throwing slushies at her, he stops calling her names and she starts to smile at him. Sometimes they share a word or two; but they don't really become close again. He thinks that is good, but he still wants more of her.

So he puts even more effort in trying to seduce her (yeah, he _is_ trying to seduce her) and expects the news about Quinn's pregnancy knock some sense into her. That maybe she'll forget about Finn and will run straight into his open arms.

(He doesn't care how long it takes, his arms will _always_ be open for her, _forever_.)

But Rachel was actually in-freakin'-love with Finn, because she became something like…Finn's good friend and all…supportive and stuff after the bomb exploded. So he lets her because he's tired of trying and trying and_ failing_.

But if he can't have Rachel, well Finn won't have _his_ baby girl either. The mission is on. He was okay with letting Finn have his baby (fine, he was never okay with it but he could barely stand it) because he though that at the end he would have Rachel to console him when the pain of giving away his baby comes. But that is not the case, he can't have Rachel and he at least wants to have his baby in his life.

When the truth comes out, he barely realizes its Rachel the one that tells Finn.

All he knows is that even though he just lost his best friend, his baby girl will be his (fine, it won't but at least people is gonna know he's the father) to yell it at the word. He doesn't even care that the Glee club has lost his chance at nationals.

But then a question comes to his mind. Why did Rachel said the truth to Finn? The answer to that question brings even more pain to his heart. _'To get Finn to herself, so she could pick up the pieces and make him love her back'_, his mind says.

*/*

Finn saves the day, he comes back to the Glee club and no, he doesn't forgive him but he doesn't care much. Rachel sings and he realizes once again why she's so far away from his reach. She's so talented, so especial and so…she doesn't belong to him. She doesn't belong to Finn either. She belongs to the stage, to the audience. She belongs to Broadway, she's a star and she belongs to the place that lets her shine. The thought makes him strangely sad.

But she's happy, she has Finn and they are going to regionals, so she's happy. (Without him)

He thinks that Finn will be happy with Rachel. (She's amazing, who wouldn't be happy with her by their side?)

He thinks that maybe Quinn is a little more relaxed (and there by _his baby_ is happy) now that the truth is out, she still has her friends so maybe she's not miserable. But weeks later something happens that makes him think that maybe, just maybe, he is not the only one who is unsatisfied (_unhappy_) in this…love rectangle (plus one) that the four of them have formed.

*/*

He doesn't know how he got into this twisted situation. He's with Quinn, only because it seems natural to be with the mother of his child. Besides she's hot and she is even funny when she wants to. And Rachel is with Finn and _that's it_.

Except it's not.

He can't stop loving her.

He can't. It's physically impossible for him. He just can't... Fucking. Stop. Loving. Rachel.

He thinks about her all day long, and his nights are full of dreams of her. School is torture, because he has to see her pining over Finn, and his stupid ex-best friend has like the best girlfriend ever but chooses to ignore her at school. What a douche.

(If she was his girlfriend he would have her at arm's reach all day and would be reminding everyone that this star is _his_ girl, and guys better not see her funny and girls better not make fun of her. But he can't allow himself to think that, it's too painful.)

And then, one Friday (it's destiny, it seem like Friday is _the day_ for them) he's trying to write the lyrics to a song he just finished the day before, when the doorbell rings. His sister is in at her best friend's house preparing a slumber party and his mom is working so he actually has to like, walk to the door and answer (instead of yelling to the brat to be careful and watch who it is).

He is surprised hen he opens the door and finds a crying Rachel looking at him with the saddest look _ever_.

He can't stand seeing her sad. It's painful to watch something so beautiful and so full of life like her break and cry. (If he had known it was this awful to witness this, he never would've tried to make her break at school)

He just takes her in his arms and leads her to his room. His room is a place where he knew she would feel better. She always said that to him (well, _before_); that his room was so full of him that she felt safe and happy with just being there. It's was actually what the lyrics he was writing were about: how amazing their friendship was.

(Yes, he writes songs about her. She doesn't know but she's his muse. He writes songs about every aspect of his life that involves her; he has since he first started to compose his own music.)

He held her for a while until she stopped crying.

"He doesn't want me", she said in such a low voice that he barely listened to her.

"He is an idiot who doesn't deserve you", he told her. He felt her open her mouth to protest but he turned so they were facing each other, he cupped her face with is big hands and locked eyes with her. "You're amazing, Rach. Fuck, if I had you I would…you're perfect and I would…", his forehead was touching hers and he didn't know what to say now because he knew that he had just admitted that he wanted her for himself.

"We didn't broke up…I know…I know that Finn has feeling for me, but I am also aware of the fact that he's just trying to get over Quinn. I know that if these 'relationship' exist is only because I put so much effort on it. He…he doesn't really want me. He wants to get over Quinn."

That's not true. He knows his best friend (_ex _best friend or whatever) and he knows he wants Rachel, he'd just not ready for Rachel's obsessive way of loving. Finn doesn't know that Puck would give anything to get Rachel's attention in that way.

He kisses her because…because she's there and she's holding to him for dear life, _almost _like she wanted him. He can smell her hair and feel her so warm and small between his arms and he knows, he _knows_….that he won't be able to resist this too long before he gets hard. But when she feels him (and he's embarrassed) she doesn't put any space between them, on the contrary she's clinging to him and it's like…like if she _really_ wanted him.

It feels so good, the way her hips moved against his, how her body arched and her breast were pressed against his chest and she felt just _so close_. Their first time was much more different, he remembered removing her clothes slowly and with tenderness, but now it's different. It's desperate and incredibly passionate.

He touches her everywhere, because when he does it and sees her face he's _sure_ that she wants him. She must want him if she got rid of his clothes so quickly, she must want him if she's kissing his neck and his chest like that. She must want him if she is sucking the breath out of his mouth with every kiss she gives him.

When he was inside her, and she was all tight and wet _for him_, he held his head against the crook of her neck and said her name over and over again because she was just so perfect and in that moment all he could think about was her smell (so _intoxicating_) and her voice (_Noah_ _Noah_ _Noah_ _Noah!_) and the fact that at that precise moment there was only the two of them, in the most intimate possible way.

Afterwards, when she was cuddled against his chest and he was holding her closely, he remembered that she was still Finn's girlfriend and he was still Quinn's boyfriend. But that didn't mattered. It didn't matter the morning after either, because they did it again…And then again and again for the rest of the weekend. In some sort of tacit agreement they decided not to tell about this to their respective significant other. After all, neither Finn nor Quinn seemed to care too much about them and this felt too good to let it go. He knew why she was doing this; after all this years she was still torn between the two boys, she never made her decision when she was younger and now everything was even messier.

*/*

The fact that she's not his doesn't sunk in until Monday when she sees her fighting with Finn in the (apart from him) empty hallway. All Finn does is say a few words and she's wrapping her arms around him and smiling and shit. (She forgave him for ditching her, again.) He turns around, disgusted, and leaves.

He hates to admit that all the weekend when he was fucking her; the word _'mine'_ kept repeating itself in his head over and over again and now life prove him wrong.

He doesn't stand seeing them together, luckily for him Finn still treats Rachel rather coldly around school (to make people believe they're only friends and nothing else), so it's bearable. He tries to find comfort in Quinn but his official girl is pissed at something (he doesn't care enough to ask).

He tries to convince himself that he can get over Rachel somehow, but when she and Finn get into another stupid fight and she's pulling him to the janitor's closet for a make-out session (nothing else because she's actually ashamed of doing anything sexual in the school, but she's not ashamed of cheating on her 'boyfriend' or whatever) he can't resist her. He just…falls at her feet easily, all she has to do is ask and he's right there wherever, whenever she wants him.

But at some pint Finn mans up and admits out loud and to the entire world that he's with her. And then he finds out why Quinn was so pissed, apparently both of them had a 'moment' (where they almost kissed) a few weeks ago but he decided that he rather be with Rachel, even if he still had feelings for the blonde. She told him all this to try to get him jealous, but mostly she got him pissed at the fact that she _also_ wanted Finn. He was so pissed that he went to Rachel that night, and she took him in her arms (so incredibly comforting) even when she had an 'official' boyfriend now.

*/*

They are making out in her bed one day when her phone beeps, he looks on and sees that is Finn calling her. She tries to move out of his grasp (he's on top of her) but he presses her further down the mattress.

"Ignore it" She looks at him and starts kissing his neck. And he's happy because he's sure a call this late is probably a booty call. He thinks that for a second. "Are you and Finn fucking?" , he asks her point blank.

"That's…really none of your business"

Of course it is! How can she not see…? "Please just answer the question"

She must have understood how he felt (his face showed how much the thought pained him) because she kissed him softly in the lips and whispered in his ear "Only you, Noah. Only you"

He doesn't know if that means that he's going to keep being the _onl_y guy she allows between her thighs or that she's not doing it with Finn just _yet_. He hopes is the first, because he doesn't want to share her. He already has to share her lips and her affection.

But a day comes (it's a Friday, _seriousl_y?) when he's in the showers after practice and Finn is asked by Matt if he and Berry had 'crossed the line' and the guy just smirked and told everybody that he has some plans regarding _that_ for that same night. He tries to talk to her all day long, but she doesn't answer her phone and he's too embarrassed to actually just go to her house. By the time he decides that he better go straight to her house to keep Finn from touching her anywhere near the parts that are clearly _his_ territory, it's almost night and when he arrives he sees Finn's car parked there and the only lights on in her house are the ones in her room. He pulls his cell phone out and he send her one single text that reads: _'Don't do it'_

He goes straight to his house and tries to think of anything but Finn and her, alone. Doing God knows what. Doing _it_. He tries to reassure himself by telling himself that she will probably see his text and remember all those amazing times together and _maybe_, no (maybe his ass), she _will stop_ anything from happening. That she will read his text and remember that electric spark they feel every time they touch or how perfect it feels whenever he's buried inside her. But then he remembers how many time she ignored Finn's calls and texts because he asked her to, and maybe life decided to be a _bitch _and give him some payback.

Around an hour or two later she sends him a text: _'I read your message too late. I'm sorry. I really am, you're better. You're so much better in every sense'._

His hearts breaks when he realizes that he has lost her again. He wants to hate her for hurting him, but he wants her so badly that he knows he will wait; He will wait patiently for whatever small amount of time she has for him.

He doesn't know how long he will be able to resist this situation. All he is sure about is that he craves for her so immensely that he will love her even if he has to share her.

*/*

Their affaire continues for the rest of the year, and at some point they both admit they love each other. They're just lying there after sex and they both say it. He thinks it means their relationship is going to change.

It doesn't mean that.

If anything, it means more heartbreak.

*/*

(He said it as in '_I'm in love with you, and I wan to spend the rest of my life next to you'_, she meant it as '_I love you, you're the best friend any girl could ask, I'm sorry for putting you trough this'_)

*/*

More than once he had wanted to just tell Finn the truth and let him break up with her so he can pick up the pieces and make her all his. But he knows that will not work.

He has finally understood how Rachel emotions work. When they shared their first kiss, Finn caught them and he got angry at her. And then Puck himself got angry at her for trying to comfort Finn.

So her reaction to their first time together made sense. She didn't want them to have a relationship because Finn would hate her for it and, when she tried to make him understand he got angry at her. And she lost them both again.

They both joined Glee and she could have been friends with both of them; Finn was dreamy and nice, while Puck had been an ass to her, but they still had chemistry and they could still be friends. But when romantic feeling and sex got involved between them, she made her choice.

She could be with Finn and secretly have Puck. Noah was smarter and Saint Finn was too innocent in order to be the other way around. Even though Puck hated to admit this, he understood that Rachel's decisions came as a consequence of his and Finn's reluctance to share her when they were kids.

Because he knew that she could be happy with him as long as she didn't lose Finn. But that was not going to happen, because Finn hated him now and he would hate Rachel if she left him for Puck, and Puck himself would want her as far away from Finn as possible.

So he kept their affaire in secret, because he knew that if she lost Finn and stayed only with him, she would be unhappy, and she would leave him. In the end if there was necessary to put the blame someone or something, it had to be to both Puck's and Finn's desire to keep the girl away from the other.

In a few words, he knows that if he tells Finn he will ruin his chances of having her even for a short amount of time.

*/*

One day he discovers something that leaves him pretty shaken up. Finn and Quinn (who is still his official girlfriend) kissing in the choir room. He runs away from the place and tries to understand how did that one happened.

He doesn't have a fucking clue.

Because last time he checked, his (ex) best friend was way too innocent to be cheating. That probably means he has changed, which means that Rachel can no longer love him if he has become something different that the nice and innocent boy he used to be.

He's happy.

He's pretty sure he has find the way to make Rachel choose him and not feel sad about losing a cheating-bastard like Finn.

*/*

"You're gonna tell her?"

Silence. Seriously? '_Of course I'm gonna tell her her boyfriend has been cheating on her for months'._

"What am I asking? Of course you're gonna tell her. You want her, correction, you love her. You've loved her all along…"

"Quinn"

"Don't deny it; I've seen the way you look at her. I've seen the way she looks at you, she does too."

"I just wanted to assure you than this had nothing to do with you"

"I never really loved you Puck, so…it's not like if I am _that_ hurt"

"You wanted Finn all along?"

"I tried very hard to stop loving him, but it never happened"

"Well, maybe he'll run to you when Rachel breaks up with his sorry ass."

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that! He's confused!"

"Confused my ass"

"I was a bitch to him, and Rachel is like…a saint or something" (Not really.)

"She's amazing. I'm in love with her."

"Well, at least now you'll be able to tell her so as her boyfriend, and not those stupid 'I love you like a friend' stuff"

"Yeah" (Bet she said a lot of those to Finn these few months.)

"So, how are you gonna drop the bomb?"

"I'm just gonna tell her and that's it" _and then she'll fall at my arms when she realizes he's a douche and we'll be happy ever after_.

"Are you gonna tell her you're in love with her?"

"Not before I make her say it"

"Are you sure sh's in love with you?"

"You said it yourself, Q."

"I _said_ she wanted you. I _know_ she loves you. But is she _in love_ with you?"

"Well, I'm gonna _make_ her say it, damn it"

"Okay, Puck, hear me out."

"What is it, Q? You wanna ruin this for me because the guy you love is unsure? You wanna make me feel bad about this?"

"You know why I slept with you?"

"Because you couldn't resist a hot body like mine?",

She let out a huff before looking at him all serious and kid of sad at the same time. "The first time I said it to Finn I wanted so badly for him to say it back that I _forced_ him to do it, and I was happy. I thought everything was great and pretended that I hadn't forced him to say it, and that gave me security. But then he joined Glee club and he and Rupaul were like….damn, he looked at manhands like she was…And then it kicked, that I had forced the 'I love you' out of his mouth and all this… _insecurity_ came and I slept with you because I wasn't sure, like deep inside, that he loved me ."

"But he did"

"But how could I be _sure_ if I knew that when he said it he hadn't meant it, if I knew that I had _forced_ him to say it?"

"Your point is?"

"If you force her to say she's in love with you, you'll never be a hundred percent sure that she really _is_ in love with you".

"She has already told me that she loves me, it's no big deal for her to say the words"

"Did she clarified if she loved you as in 'in love' or if she loved you 'as a friend', Puck?"

"She said she loved me, Q"

"There's a big difference between say 'I love you' and saying 'I'm in love with you', Puck. There's a big difference between 'friendly cuddling' and sex. How can you be sure that she wants you that way?"

He knew that if he revealed that he and Rachel have been having sex from the very beginning, Quinn would tell Finn and then the dick would break up with Rachel and she would be so upset that she'd probably end her 'whatever' with Puck. So he just said, "You don't know anything about me and Rachel, Quinn"

"Whatever, I just thought that at least someone in this whole... thing must be sure about their feelings for the other person"

"Thanks for the advice Q, but I'm really sure everything will turn out okay for me and Rachel."

He was _so_ wrong.

*/*

_Mutant love_

_Friends with and without the right__._

_Of having you forever_

_And I always have to wait patiently_

_The part of you I can have._

**So…that is it, pretty angsty. Next chapter, Puck will tell Rachel the truth, and then everyone will find out the truth about their little affair and…well, more drama! (And angst!)**

**Trying to translate the lyrics of this song was weird, but I think the lyrics relate so much to the plot that I should put them here. Anyway, I hope you like it and please…**

**Reviews make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: This is just the beginning of chapter 3, please read the Author's note below!**

First of all I'm sorry this is not actually a chapter. I know it's been a long time and I really wish I could post something, but I can. After winter break, Junior year came to me with full force and I've been studying like a maniac.

And to top of it, I think my muse for this is dying, I did five versions of this chapter and deleted them all. I have a week-long vacation coming up and I'm planning on doing something about this story. So I'm asking you for help.

I'd love to know what you think of this, if there's something, even the tiniest thing about this that you don't like. I'd also love if you could tell me what you want from this story (besides from a happy ending for Puck and Rachel).

I'm not asking you to give me a story line, per se. Give me promps, maybe something you want a character to do, say or feel. If you want, you can describe me a moment or a scene that you'd think it would fit this. In order to do so, I think I should tell you what I originally wanted of this story:

When this came to my mind I was reading lots of stories where basically: Puck and Rachel were friends as little, , he took her for granted, he treated her like crap through high school and broke her heart, then she ran to Finn and he gets all jealous but they later discover she was always entirely his.

So I wanted to do it differently; I wanted them to be friends since little, I wanted her to break his heart to million pieces, I wanted her to be the one making the huge mistake of taking him for granted. I also wanted a triangle where Finn wasn't just someone who came by and replaced Puck. No, I wanted him to be an especial part of both Rachel and Puck's life's.

That been said, I hope you can help me, take some time to tell me your opinion. If that doesn't work out I'll probably have to either give up this story or give it for adoption.

Anyway, this is the beginning of chapter 3…

**(gLee!)**

_*/*_

_Deep lies_

_Scourges my heart won't forget_

_Lies, destructive temptations_

_Measured lies,_

_I don't want to lie to you anymore, my love_

_I just lost you_

_I'm here to get you back_

_*/*_

He was at her doorstep so nervous that he was almost freaking out. How would she react to the new of Finn's infidelity? He pushed his thoughts aside and knocked the door, desperate to see her and tell her the news.

When she finally opened the door, she looked at him and smiled all sweet and joyful _(as if she was actually happy to see HIM)_ and she had never looked so _gorgeous_ before. Except maybe when she's naked underneath him. (Or on top of him, the position doesn't really matter)

His hand make their way around her small waist and he kissed her fiercely (_Desperation_.)

His original plan was to talk to her and let her cry in his shoulder before kissing her senseless and convincing her to date him _(convince her of marry him and staying with him forever)_.But like every other Friday, thing didn't went according to his plan. Nothing ever went according to his plans when it came to her.

Because she's Rachel, and when he is close to her there a magnetic force that attracts everything that she is to him, crawling under his skin and playing with his senses. Because when he's with her, all he can is her…so breathtakingly beautiful, and all he can smell is her intoxicating perfume, all he can hear is her melodic and angelical voice saying his name over and over again like a prayer, all he wants to taste is… _her_ taste, but most of all what he really wants to feel is her body… every inch of her skin tightly pressed against his.

He kicked the door to close it properly, before pressing her against the wall and caress her sides while kissing her lips, her neck, her collarbone…

"Noah… Bedroom.", she whimpered while wrapping her legs around him.

He lifted her and she pressed herself even tighter against his body . He almost tripped while carrying her upstairs. They finally made it to her bedroom and he carefully laid her in her bed, he pushed her shirt up and started kissing her belly, slowly moving up until he felt her frantic hand trying to get him off his shirt. He quickly got rid of both her and his shirts before start kissing her again. She pushed her shoulder up to make it easier for him to sip off her bra. He got her naked pretty quickly and he got inside her slowly, enjoying every second of it.

His head was spinning, and everything about her was driving him crazy. She looked so amazing underneath him, crying out his name, her body full of marks that claimed her as his property… He buried his head in the crook of her neck, repeating her name as he wrapped his fingers around her soft hair to keep her there…so close to him…hearing her screaming his name and moaning in pleasure… the word '_mine_' once again came to his mind.

_(__He might have said it as well when he came, and his heart almost stopped when she nodded and said 'yours Noah' in his ear)._

Afterwards, when they were lying in her bed, her head in his chest and her hair all over his shoulder, he considered telling her about Finn and Quinn, but decided that this wasn't the moment.

They slept a little_(cuddling with her was like a dream come true)_, then they took a shower (together) and they went downstairs to make some snacks and watch TV. He brought up the subject during a 'Dancing with the Stars' commercial.

"Rachel"

"Yes?"

"There's something…you need to know", he said serious. She turned to look at him expectantly. "Finn…he…he has been cheating on you all this time!"

He didn't mean to yell. Obviously that information was shocking and yelling it at her didn't made it any better. But he was so eager to…

"What?", she asked in the lowest voice that he had ever heard her speak.

"He and Quinn have been…you know…doing it behind your… _our_ backs for almost two months now", he explained to her.

In exactly five seconds the emotions displayed in her face changed from shock to sadness, and then anger. Anger directed at him.

"Noah, I can't believe that you could come up with something like this! Do you seriously think I would believe such an abhorrent lie? You think I'm stupid!"

"Rachel, I'm not fucking lying, okay? Finn really isn't as perfect as you believe! The dude has been cheating on you for months, how can you not see that he's a cheating bastard!"

"I've been cheating him for months too, does that make me a cheating bastard too?"

He didn't know how to answer that, because technically she was a cheating bastard too, but he didn't really think that of her, for God's sake…they were in love _(at least he was and she has told him she loves him_). "Rachel…Rachel this is our chance…"

"What are you talking about Noah?"

"Finn can't get angry at you for wanting me… He screwed up, and it's not your fault if you want to be with me…"

"Noah, you seriously think I'm stupid? I know you're lying…I know Finn would never do that to me…he's in love with me!"

"Rachel…I know what is like to be in love you…and he is not in love… _I'm_ in love with you!"

**Please review!**

**Meli.**

**A.N.: I re-uploaded this to give you a message: please check out mikimarg's Story of Us…. Is an EPICALLLY good Puckleberry, totally AU but amazingly true to the characters, it's very well written and she's having very little reviews and it's totally getting her down, she think she's not gonna complete her story. Seriously, give this amazing piece of fanfiction a chance and enjoy a beautiful Puclberry story, and don't forget to review to her all of your support!**


End file.
